cate_blanchettfandomcom-20200213-history
BLUE JASMINE
Blue Jasmine ''is a 2013 American '''dark comedy drama film written and directed by Woody Allen. It stars Cate Blanchett, Sally Hawkins, Alec Baldwin, Peter Sarsgaard, Bobby Cannavale, Andrew Dice Clay, Louis C.K and Michael Stuhlbarg. The film had a limited release on July 26, 2013, in New York and Los Angeles, before expanding wide on August 23, 2013. Blue Jasmine received praise from the critics, particularly for Cate Blanchett's performance. Blanchett won the Academy Award for Best Actress, and the film received two more nominations—'Best Supporting Actress' for Sally Hawkins, and Original Screenplay for Allen. Blanchett also won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama, the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role, and the BAFTA Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role. The film was a box office success, earning $97.5 million worldwide against a budget of $18 million. * Directed by: Woody Allen * Produced by: Letty Aronson, Stephen Tenenbaum, Edward Walson * Written by: Woody Allen * Starring: Cate Blanchett, Sally Hawkins, Alec Baldwin, Bobby Cannavale, Peter Sarsgaard * Cinematography: Javier Aguirresarobe * Edited by: Alisa Lepselter * Country: U.S.A. * Language: English * Running time: 99 minutes * Budget: $18 million * Box Office: $98 million * Release date: July 26, 2013 * Distributed by: Sony Pictures Classics Plot [[Jasmine Francis|'Jasmine']] (Cate Blanchett) flights from San Francisco to New York, during the flight Jasmine tells all her life to the passenger who's sitting next to her. When Jasmine lands in San Franciso, she continues to explain her life to the stranger, including talks about sex and her current medication. On land, the passenger who had been sitting next to Jasmine on the flight tells her husband that she doesn't know the woman who had been talking to herself the whole way. Jasmine then takes a taxi to her sister Ginger's (Sally Hawkins), but Ginger is not at home. Ginger has left the key of the house at the bar and says that to Jasmine by telephone. Then Jasmine manages to enter the apartment. When Ginger arrives, she is shocked to learn that Jasmine travelled first class despite claiming to be broke. Jasmine reflects on the life that she has lost and tries to a new one, but she is constantly drawn back into her expensive habits. Jasmine also tells Ginger that she cannot be alone since she has really bad toughts about herself when she's alone. In flashbacks, Jasmine remembers her past life in New York with her husband Hal (Alec Baldwin), a wealthy businessman. Some years previously, Ginger and her working-class husband Augie (Andrew Dice Clay) visited New York, Jasmine provides a car and for them to tour the city and pays for a stay in to avoid spending any time with them. Ginger announces they have won $200,000 in the lottery that Augie intends to use to start a construction business, but Jasmine offers Hal's help in the money instead. While touring New York, Ginger sees Hal kiss another woman. The woman later appears at Jasmine's birthday party. Ginger debates whether to say anything to Jasmine; but she decides to stay quiet, hoping to spare her sister's marriage. Finally Jasmine discovers one of Hal's infidelity and reports him to the authorities as a major fraudster who has lost a lot of money for many investors, including the money Ginger and Augie had given him to. Jasmine, then, suffers a nervous breakdown and is briefly hospitalized. After Hal is sent to prison for fraud, Ginger divorces Augie and begins dating a mechanic called Chili (Bobby Cannavale) and the is when Jasmine comes to lives with Ginger temporarily after the government took all the money from Hal. While living with Ginger, Jasmine considers becoming an interior designer online. So she begins to take computer classes since she has no computer skills, and she also takes a job with a dentist (Michael Stuhlbarg) to earn some money for her classes. The dentist, Dr. Flicker pesters Jasmine with unwanted sexual advances, so she fights him off and quits the job. Jasmine also works as a nanny, taking care of Ginger's children. But, instead, Jasmine ends up telling the kids all her problems and the details of her depression and anxiety. Jasmine's situation improves when she meets a wealthy widower, Dwight (Peter Sarsgaard), at a party. Dwight is a diplomat who aspires to become a Congressman. Jasmine lies about her past life, telling Dwight her husband was a surgeon who died of a heart attack, Both begin an romance. Ginger also begins a romance with Al (Louis C.K.), whom she meets at the same party. She breaks up with Chili, who begs her not to leave him. Eventually, however, she finds out that Al is married and reunites with Chili. When Dwight is about to buy Jasmine an engagement ring when they bump into Augie outside the jewelery store. Augie rails at Jasmine about what Hal did to Ginger and him. Augie also reveals that Jasmine's estranged stepson, Danny (Alden Ehrenreich), is living nearby in Oakland. A shocked Dwight calls off their engagement. Jasmine goes to Oakland and finds Danny, who tells Jasmine he never wants to see her again. Jasmine returns to her sister's apartment and finds Ginger back with Chili. Jasmine and Chili needle each other, and Jasmine is furious when Ginger takes his side again Jasmine lies to Ginger and claims she is going to marry Dwight and is moving out, and leaves the apartment saying she will "send for her luggage". In the final scene, Jasmine sits on a park bench, talking to herself about her troubles. Cast '- Cate Blanchett '- Jeanette "Jasmine" Francis '- Sally Hawkins '- Ginger '- Alec Baldwin '- Hal Francis '- Bobby Cannavale' - Chili '- Peter Sarsgaard' - Dwight Westlake '- Andrew Dice Clay' - Augie '- Louis C.K.' - Al Munsinger '- Michael Stuhlbarg' - Dr. Flicker '- Tammy Blanchard' - Jane '- Max Casella' - Eddie '- Alden Ehrenreich' - Danny Francis '- Shannon Finn' - Sharon '- Daniel Jenks' - Johnny '- Max Rutherford '- Matthew Music Track list: Production In late March 2012, it was announced that Cate Blanchett was being considered for the lead role. This was later confirmed along with the rest of the principal cast in June 2012. The film was filmed in 2012 in New York City and San Francisco. Letty Aronson, Stephen Tenenbaum, and Edward Walson served as the film's producers. Sony Pictures Classics distributed the film, marking the sixth collaboration between the label and Allen. Release Blue Jasmine had a limited release at six theaters in Los Angeles and New York City on July 26, 2013, and expanded wide on August 23, 2013. Woody Allen refused to release Blue Jasmine in India because the country requires a blurb to be inserted at the bottom of any scenes during which a character is smoking. This is in addition to health warnings that are required to be shown at the beginning and end of the film. Reception Box office: The film received a slow rollout, modeled after the release of '''''Midnight in Paris; it was estimated to have grossed over $600,000 in its first three days, which took place at six theaters in Los Angeles and New York City. It was Allen's "best-ever opening per-screen average" and the year's highest per-screen average, beating Spring Breakers ' "impressive debut on three screens". The film grossed $33 million in the U.S. and $62 million in the rest of the world, resulting in a worldwide gross of $95 million. Critical response: Early reviews suggested the film would be rated very highly among Allen's recent offerings, and praised Blanchett's performance as one of her strongest, if not the best of her career: David Denby of The New Yorker stated that "in all, this is the strongest, most resonant movie Woody Allen has made in years". Mick LaSalle, writing for the San Francisco Chronicle, wrote that "Blanchett in Blue Jasmine is beyond brilliant, beyond analysis. This is jaw-dropping work, what we go to the movies hoping to see, and we do. Every few years."' Andrew Dice Clays performance was also critically praised in the film. '''Rotten Tomatoes' gives the film a score of 91%, with an average rating of 8 out of 10, based on 194 reviews. The film is considered a "Certified Fresh", with the site's consensus being "Woody Allen's Blue Jasmine finds the director in peak late-period form—and benefiting from a superb cast led by Cate Blanchett." On Metacritic, the film received a score of 78/100 based on 47 reviews. Critics have stated that they believe the film is Allen's take, tribute or version of the''' Tennessee Williams''' play A Streetcar Named Desire as it shares a very similar plot and characters. Other critics and cultural commentators argued that the story of Jasmine as a "shrill narcissist falling apart" and "in a crisis of self-flagellation after living in denial for years" was modeled on his former companion, Mia Farrow, and that the film is a "response" to their high-profile and acrimonious break-up. Awards Wins: * Academy Awards: Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Golden Globe Awards: ''Best Actress - Motion Picture Drama (Cate Blanchett) * BAFTA'S: Best Atress (Cate Blanchett) * Screen Actors Guild Awards: Best Leading Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * AACTA Awards: ''Best International Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Alliance of Women Film Journalists: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Boston Online Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Boston Society of Film Critics: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Broadcast Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Chicago Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Dallas–Fort Worth Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Empire Awards: ''Best Supporting Actress ''(Sally Hawkins) * Florida Film Critics Circle: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Independent Spirit Awards: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * London Film Critics' Circle Awards: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Los Angeles Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * National Society of Film Critics Awards: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * New York Film Critics Circle Awards: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * New York Film Critics Online: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Online Film Critics Society: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * San Diego Film Critics Society: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * San Francisco Film Critics Circle: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Santa Barbara International Film Festival: Outstanding Performer of the Year (Cate Blanchett) * Satellite Awards: ''Best Actress - Motion Picture ''(Cate Blanchett) * Southeastern Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Toronto Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Vancouver Film Critics Circle: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Costume Designers Guild: '' ''Excellence in Contemporary Film (Suzy Benzinger), Nominations: * Academy Awards: ''Best Supporting Actress (''Sally Hawkins), Best Original Screenplay (Woody Allen'') * Golden Globe Awards: Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture (Sally Hawkins) * BAFTA'S: Best Supporting Actress (''Sally Hawkins), ''Best Screenplay ''(Woody Allen) * AACTA Awards: ''Best International Supporting Actress (''Sally Hawkins), ''Best International Screenplay (Woody Allen) * Alliance of Women Film Journalists: Best Supporting Actress (''Sally Hawkins), ''Best Supporting Actor (Bobby Cannavale) * Art Directors Guild: Excellence in Production Design – Contemporary Film (Santo Loquasto) * British Independent Film Awards: Best International Independent Film * Broadcast Film Critics Association:'' Best Original Screenplay (Woody Allen) * Casting Society of America: Studio or Independent Drama (Juliet Taylor, Patricia DiCerto, Nina Henninger) * Central Ohio Film Critics Association: Best Actress (Cate Blanchett) * César Awards: Best Foreign Film * Chicago Film Critics Association: ''Best Original Screenplay ''(Woody Allen) * Dallas–Fort Worth Film Critics Association: ''Best Supporting Actress ''(Sally Hawkins) * Detroit Film Critics Society: Best Ensemble * Empire Awards: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Gotham Independent Film Awards: ''Best Actress ''(Cate Blanchett) * Independent Spirit Awards: ''Best Supporting Actress ''(Sally Hawkins), ''Best Screenplay (Woody Allen) * Irish Film & Television Awards: International Actress (Cate Blanchett) * London Film Critics' Circle Awards: Film of the Year * Online Film Critics Society: Best Supporting Actress ''(Sally Hawkins), ''Best Original Screenplay (Woody Allen) * Producers Guild of America Awards: Best Theatrical Motion Picture * San Diego Film Critics Society: Best Supporting Actress ''(Sally Hawkins), ''Best Original Screenplay (Woody Allen) * Satellite Awards: Best Motion Picture, Best Director (Woody Allen), Best Supporting Actress - Motion Picture (Sally Hawkins), Best Original Screenplay (Woody Allen) * Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association: Best Original Screenplay (Woody Allen)'' * Writers Guild of America Awards: ''Best Original Screenplay (Woody Allen)